Lettres à mon Ange
by Patpat
Summary: Quatre ans de torture, quatre ans de solitude. Et lorsque enfin ils se retrouvent, tout le reste est perdu. De nouveaux obstacles, de nouvelles promesses... L'amour de l'un devra sauver l'autre. Sequelle de Pour toujours mon Ange, UA, Fantasy, OC
1. Prologue : Memories

**Titre :** Lettres à mon Ange.

**Auteur : **Patpat.

**Beta : **Shindell.

**Source : **Gravitation.

**Genre : **Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Lemon

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **Yuki Eiri x Shindou Shuuichi

**Disclaimer : **Gravitation appartient à Murakami Maki-sensei... Dieu bénisse notre reine du YAOI !

**Résumé : **Quatre ans de torture, quatre ans de solitude. Et lorsqu'enfin ils se retrouvent, tout le reste est perdu. De nouveaux obstacles, de nouvelles promesses... L'amour de l'un suffira-t-il à sauver l'autre ? Sequelle de "Pour toujours mon Ange", UA, Fantasy, OOC.

**Notes : **Certains doivent être très soulagés de voir enfin cette sequelle sur FFnet après plus d'un an d'attente. Mais "mieux vaut tard que jamais" est l'un de mes proverbes préférés. Maintenant que Destiny est finie (même s'il reste l'épilogue à publier mais on va dire que ça compte pas), je peux enfin vous envoyer ce premier chapitre et je souhaite qu'il répondra à toutes vos attentes. J'ai tenté de conserver au mieux l'atmosphère qui a fait le succès de Pour Toujours alors j'espère y être parvenue. Donc bonne lecture à tous.

**Thanks to : **Shindell et Natsuko, mes fans adorées, elles sont si gentilles ! Olivia, ma cosplayeuse préférée, puisses-tu trouver des participants pour ton cosplay de Saint-Seya. D'ailleurs si y'a des intéressés, je me charge de transmettre, lol. Et Estelle, ma petite-grande soeur du Missouri !

**PS : **Pour le titre de chacun des chapitres prévus pour cette fic, je me suis basée sur des titres de chanson. Ici, il s'agit de "Memories" de Within Temptation (J'arrive pas à croire que je les ai vu en concert ! Kyah !). Vous trouverez les paroles au bas de mon profil.

_**Prologue : Memories.**_

_Lettre 152 :_

_Mon Ange, _

_Comme toujours, j'aime à croire que tu es prêt de moi. Que tu veilles sur moi. Que ton esprit se penche sur mon épaule pour lire ces quelques mots que je t'écris. _

_J'ignore encore ce qu'il est advenu de toi ; si tu n'es plus qu'une âme errante entre ici et quelque part, ou si tu es bien vivant et que tu es perdu dans ce monde, dans un endroit loin de moi. Et j'espère que tu m'attends parce que je ne perds pas espoir de te retrouver un jour. Je ne vis plus que pour ça, pour ce rêve, même illusoire, que nous puissions être de nouveau réunis. Ta soeur Maiko m'a promis que tu reviendrais et que tu chanterais pour moi, comme avant._

_Ca va faire quatre ans. Quatre longues années que je survis à ta disparition. Que je me sens comme prisonnier de cette vie qui, à mes yeux, a perdu toute sa saveur dès l'instant où je t'ai perdu toi. Sans ta présence à mes côtés pour me prendre dans tes bras et soigner les plaies de mon coeur comme tu savais si bien le faire, tout me semble torture. Sans toi, la Terre elle-même me paraît être un enfer. Mon enfer. Mais je m'accroche à ton souvenir car il me donne la force... Mais parfois aussi, le simple fait de penser à un de ces moments de joie passés ensemble me fait souffrir le martyre, me rendant plus faible qu'un nourrisson. Quel paradoxe... Je voudrais tant pouvoir te serrer contre moi._

_Parfois je fais des rêves. Des rêves qui me semblent plus vrais que la réalité elle-même. Et je peux te voir, souriant, dansant, chantant. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit dans une de mes précédentes lettres, la plupart du temps, ces rêves sont accompagnés de flashs... D'images brèves et étranges. Et j'ai récemment remarqué quelque chose d'encore plus bizarre : ce que ces images me montrent se réalise le plus souvent. Parfois ça me fait peur. Mais alors je me dis que peut-être, les parties de ces rêves dans lesquelles je te vois vivant sont elles aussi prémonitoires et annonciatrices de bonnes nouvelles._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que, où que tu sois, tu es fier de moi et de ce que je suis devenu. Le chemin a été long et ardu mais j'y suis parvenu : grâce à toi j'ai réalisé mon rêve et je suis devenu écrivain. Mon tout premier livre vient d'être publié, il s'agit d'un recueil de nouvelles. Les nouvelles que j'avais commencées à écrire étant gamin, ajoutées à celles que j'ai composées après notre rencontre et de quelques autres que j'ai rédigées en arrivant ici, à Osaka. Actuellement, je travaille déjà sur mon prochain livre, qui sera cette fois un roman, inspiré de faits réels : la rencontre d'un adolescent perdu, et de son ange gardien. Je sais, oui... Pour nous deux, c'est du réchauffé, hein ! Héhé. Mais pour mon lectorat, ce ne sera rien de plus qu'un joli conte moderne emprunt de fantaisie qui, je l'espère, touchera beaucoup de monde._

_Encore quelque chose qui a changé chez moi : il semble que je sois plus sensible aux sentiments des gens. Un simple regard me suffit pour deviner en détails les moindres émotions, les moindres craintes, les moindres espoirs des personnes que je croise. Parfois je me dis que je ne fais qu'imaginer tout ça mais les sensations que je perçois chez les gens, qu'ils soient des inconnus ou des proches, me submergent avec une telle force que j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui les éprouve à leur place. J'en ai parlé à Maiko une fois... Tu sais déjà qu'elle est devenue comme ma confidente depuis ta disparition. Elle est la seule personne, à une ou deux exceptions près, qui se souvienne que tu aies jamais existé. Alors ça me fait du bien de discuter avec elle, parce que justement, elle se souvient de toi et que je me sens moins seul, moins perdu, et moins stupide de croire en le retour d'un mort. _

_Je m'égare... Bref, j'ai discuté avec elle de ces sensations étranges, de cette sensibilité accrue, et ça l'a considérablement surprise. Elle m'a dit que, d'après la description que je lui en avait faite, cette sensibilité ressemblait de très près au don d'empathie des anges. D'après elle, seuls quelques humains en sont dotés mais uniquement parce qu'ils sont destinés à engendrer des hôtes pour de futures anges ou démons. Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'engendrer quoi que soit, moi ! Hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre te remplace auprès de moi. D'ailleurs, je commence à me dire que peut-être Maiko ne m'a pas tout dit à ce sujet. _

_Depuis qu'elle m'a présenté à Gabriel, je trouve qu'elle me fait beaucoup de cachotteries. J'ai bien conscience que Gabriel lui est "hiérarchiquement" supérieure et qu'elle doive lui obéir. Si elle lui dit de garder le silence sur quoi que ce soit, je sais qu'elle ne doit rien dire mais... je suis quand même son ami, non ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas me dire toute la vérité ? Je suis sûr qu'elle sait des choses à mon sujet, ainsi qu'à propos de toi, que j'ignore. A chaque fois que je la mets au pied du mur en lui faisant remarquer son attitude distante et réservée à mon égard, elle évite le sujet ou se contente de dire quelque chose comme "Tu sauras un jour, je te le promets". Et moi, comme un idiot, je la crois. Je dois aimer être pris pour le dernier des abrutis, je ne vois pas d'autre explication._

_Comme je te l'ai déjà avoué auparavant dans une autre lettre, je suis devenu très curieux au sujet de cette guerre froide entre le Bien et le Mal, qui se menait discrètement, dans l'ombre, sans que l'humanité n'en sache rien. Et j'ai été très étonné d'apprendre que les anges et les démons envoyés sur terre, venant au monde comme n'importe quel humain, ne fusionnaient pas totalement avec leur hôte. Que vous, les hybrides comme vous vous nommez vous-même, partagez le même corps avec une autre âme. Celle de l'humain qui vous sert d'hôte. Je me demande alors si je suis tombé amoureux du Shuuichi humain, ou du Shuuichi ange._

_Là encore, j'en ai parlé avec Maiko récemment et elle a ri. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas du tout apprécié qu'elle se moque de moi comme ça... Mais elle m'a expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas deux Shuuichi mais un seul, car l'ange en toi avait son propre nom : Luriel. Elle m'a expliqué alors que Luriel était une entité et qu'il faisait partie intégrante de toi, que tu avais grandi avec cet ange en toi comme Maiko avec Eldariel, son ange à elle. Elle m'a dit qu'il en était de même pour Seguchi, dont le démon s'appelle Bilian, ou pour Gabriel, qui a pour hôte cette blonde nommée Miri. Cette idée d'avoir un deuxième quelqu'un en soi avec qui partager son corps m'avait plutôt surpris puis, elle m'a dit de comparer ça à une sorte de schyzophrénie positive. Que l'hôte humain était choisi en fonction de ses affinités avec l'entité qui lui serait accordée et qu'il en était de même pour les anges comme pour les démons. Elle m'a ensuite affirmé que c'était bien de Shuuichi, et non pas de Luriel que j'étais tombé amoureux. Parce que c'était Shuuichi qui était mon âme soeur... Luriel n'était là que pour veiller sur nous..._

_Etrangement, chaque fois que je pense à Luriel, j'ai la sensation qu'il est encore là, quelque part, flottant autour de moi. Mais je préfèrerais que ce soit toi. _

_Penses-tu que tu te plairais ici, à Osaka ? J'ai déménagé peu de temps après que tu aies disparu parce que, bien que Tokyo soit grande, chaque parcelle de cette ville me rappelait mes moments avec toi et c'en était devenu presque insupportable. Et puis, ma mère est morte peu de temps après que tu sois... parti. Et mon père a commencé à me rendre coupable de tout, à m'accuser de lui avoir brisé le coeur ainsi que notre famille le jour où je suis parti de la maison, alors j'ai senti que je devais m'éloigner. _

_Je suis retourné à Tokyo la semaine dernière le temps d'un petit séjour, juste pour deux séances de dédicaces et une interview télé. Faut dire que mon éditrice fait bien son boulot et fait de son mieux pour soutenir ma carrière qu'elle dit si prometteuse. Là-bas, j'ai eu la malchance de croiser mon père. C'était en sortant pendant ma première séance d'autographe, au centre commercial de Shibuya. Je suppose que c'est la foule qui a due attirer sa curiosité et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était furieux de voir que l'auteur en dédicace ce jour-là n'était autre que son fils aîné, indigne de porter le nom de Uesugi. Mais ce qu'il pense désormais ne me fait plus chaud ni froid. _

_En ce qui concerne Mika, j'ai rarement de ses nouvelles mais honnêtement, je me fous un peu de ce qui peut lui arriver puisqu'elle aussi m'a jeté la pierre. Tatsuha, lui, a sauté sur l'occasion pour partir aussi. Il a demandé son transfert dans un lycée spécialisé dans l'art, ici à Osaka. Il a eu son diplôme de fin d'études avec mention cet idiot ! Et maintenant il étudie aux beaux-arts. Maiko, en bonne ange gardien qu'elle est, l'a bien encouragé dans cette voie parce qu'il semble que ce soit ce qui le rend heureux. Il vient de vendre sa première toile et il était tout content et tout fier d'en avoir tirer 15000 yens._

_Hiro lui aussi est venu à Osaka. Il a eu sa licence de médecine et commence tout juste son internat dans la section des urgences à l'hôpital universitaire de la ville. Suguru et lui sont toujours ensemble. C'était censé n'être un coup d'une nuit, juste de quoi faire enrager Seguchi et finalement, ils se sont installés ensemble. Le gamin vient de décrocher un boulot de DJ dans un nightclub branché et ça l'a rendu euphorique pendant dix jours. Quant à Maiko, je l'ai pistonnée auprès de mon éditrice qui l'a aussitôt engagée comme assistante personnelle. Je suis plutôt... heureux pour eux. Eux, ils ne se souviennent pas de toi alors ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je semble si triste depuis qu'on a quitté Tokyo. Ils s'inquiètent de me voir rester seul et refuser toute présence à mes côtés. A part Maiko - et Gabriel mais pour d'autres raisons - il n'y a qu'une personne qui se soit fait une place dans mon coeur : cette chieuse de voisine qu'est la mienne, j'ai nommé Kitazawa Yoshiki._

_Pour ma part, je me suis tout de suite plu dans ce modeste petit deux pièces rien qu'à moi - comme je suis seul, je n'ai pas besoin de plus de place. Mais il a fallu qu'on me colle cette abominable squatteuse, toujours sur mon dos pour me demander du sucre, m'emprunter des cigarettes ou vider mon frigo de mes bières. Elle me tape littéralement sur les nerfs mais je sais qu'au fond, elle est quelqu'un de gentil, sur qui on peut compter. Je suppose que ce doit être cet empathie dont Maiko m'a parlé qui me pousse à éprouver un soupçon de sympathie pour elle. Enfin... il ! Car Yoshiki est, du moins était un garçon. Qui l'eut cru ?! Un véritable transsexuel. Vraiment très discret. Et je crois que je pourrais m'entendre davantage avec elle si elle n'était pas constamment en train de me harceler pour que j'accepte de goûter à ses lasagnes. Et puis, il y a cette espèce de... d'aura bizarre autour d'elle. Un peu comme celle de Seguchi mais en bien plus faible, presque indétectable. Du coup, je ne me sens jamais très à l'aise avec elle._

_En parlant de Seguchi, j'ai lu un article sur lui dans la presse ce matin : "Le grand patron du Japon s'enrichie en rachetant un tiers des parts de XMR Entertainments". Tsss... Comme si être devenu le PDG d'une puissante multinationale ne suffisait pas à ce bâtard. Comme quoi il n'y a pas que les meilleurs qui gagnent. Tu es quelque part, loin de moi, dans Dieu sait quel état, et lui il est ici, à profiter de tous les privilèges que la vie peut offrir. N'y a-t-il que moi pour penser que Dieu, le Destin, la Fatalité, ou quelle que ce soit la force qui érige les règles de ce monde, est injuste ?!_

_Si seulement tu pouvais ressentir ce vide que ton absence a créé en moi... Toute cette souffrance, c'en est presque insupportable. Je me demande parfois pourquoi j'ai accepté de me souvenir. Maiko, Seguchi et moi, sommes les seules personnes t'ayant connu à se rappeler de ton passage dans ce monde. Pourtant, malgré cette douleur incommensurable, je persiste à vouloir te garder en moi. Parce qu'il le faut. Il faut que je me souvienne pour toi, pour moi, pour nous deux. C'est un fardeau que j'ai choisi de porter... Parce que sans toi, la douleur reste la seule chose qui me fasse me sentir en vie._

_Les semaines, les mois, les années ont passé et pourtant, chaque matin, je m'attends encore à te trouver endormi sur l'oreiller d'à côté. Et la douleur qui déchire mon coeur lorsque, l'instant d'après, je m'aperçois que ce n'était qu'une illusion... Même après tout ce temps, c'est toujours aussi horrible. Tu ne t'imagines pas l'horreur que c'est pour moi de devoir trouver le sommeil seul, dans mon grand lit froid. C'est aussi insoutenable que de voir des couples heureux partager des moments de complicité. Je suis jaloux de cette tendresse qu'ils peuvent se donner l'un l'autre. Alors qu'à moi, on m'a retiré ce droit... je ne peux plus caresser tes cheveux roses si doux ni plonger mes yeux dans ton magnifique regard violet. Et ton sourire si innocent me manque tellement. Tout en toi me manque. Ton coeur, ton corps, ta présence. Tu me manques et ça fait mal. Combien ne donnerais-je pas pour revoir ton merveilleux visage blotti contre mon torse. Je voudrais tant qu'on nous donne la seconde chance pour laquelle j'ai tant espérée. Rien qu'une chance, il ne nous faudrait rien de plus. C'est tout ce dont on aurait besoin pour être heureux. Ensemble._

_Shuuichi... Je t'aime._

_14 Juin 2006, quatrième année._

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Notes : **C'était court, je sais. Mais ce n'était qu'un prologue. J'ai déjà un bon gros chapitre de prêt alors si vous voulez la suite, il va falloir me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début. C'était trop mignon ? Trop romantique ? Trop triste ? Trop flanflan ? Trop nul ? Votre avis dans une review, n'hésitez pas.

**Sondage : **J'ai reçu un MP il y a peu de temps de la part d'un lecteur me demandant si je comptais traduire Winter Sakura. Je n'y avais pas vraiment songé avant mais, si je le faisais (et si j'ai un peu de temps pour le faire surtout), combien d'entre vous lirez cette histoire ? Je veux dire, si ça n'intéresse personne, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le faire. Donc dites-moi. Voici un court résumé :

" Déchiré entre problèmes d'argent et problèmes familiaux, Shuuichi, jeune serveur-barman dans un nightclub, a du mal à s'en sortir dans la vie. Mais un soir, en sortant du travail, il fait la rencontre de quelqu'un encore plus perdu que lui, et il semble le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Les sentiments et les circonstances vont les lier... Mais un passé troublant vient menacer ce semblant de bonheur."


	2. Chap 1: Forgiven

**Titre :** Lettres à mon Ange. (Tenshi he no tegami)

**Auteur : **Patpat.

**Source : **Gravitation.

**Genre : **Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Lemon, UA, OOC.

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **Yuki Eiri x Shindou Shuuichi

**Disclaimer : **Gravitation appartient à Murakami Maki-sensei... Dieu bénisse notre reine du YAOI !

**Résumé : **Quatre ans de torture, quatre ans de solitude. Et lorsqu'enfin ils se retrouvent, tout le reste est perdu. De nouveaux obstacles, de nouvelles promesses... L'amour de l'un suffira-t-il à sauver l'autre ? Séquelle de "Pour toujours mon Ange", quelques OC.

**Notes : **Hahaha ! Voici le chapitre 1 ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tous cas ma meilleure amie semble aimer. Enfin du coup, vous devez vous demander "Mais quand verrons-nous Shuuichi ? Patpat nous a arnaqués en nous promettant un happy end Yuki x Shuuichi !" Mais non, je ne suis pas ce genre d'auteur. Shuuichi, mon roudoudou tout doux, va revenir sous peu vous verrez. Bon, je dois aussi m'excuser pour le retard considérable que j'ai pris sur mes fics et dans mon travail de fanfiqueuse en général (je participe à plusieurs fanfictions en même temps et j'édite pas moins de six fics en anglais). Tout ça, c'est de la faute aux exams et à mon déménagement, lol. Enfin, j'espère pouvoir très vite me rattraper. Notez que c'est quand même grâce à mon amie Ceez que j'ai trouvé le courage de taper ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous.

**PS : **Titre du chapitre tiré de "Forgiven" de Within Temptation. Ce groupe est vraiment une super source d'inspiration. Encore une fois, vous pouvez retrouver les paroles sur mon profile.

**Dialogues en gras. **_Pensées en italiques._

_**Chapitre 1 : Forgiven.**_

Comme chaque fois que la mélancolie le prenait, Uesugi Eiri se tenait sur le toit de son immeuble. Il n'était pas bien haut mais était bâti sur une des collines surmontant la ville d'Osaka, donc il avait une magnifique vue sur la cité. De là, il avait l'impression de voir le monde et d'être à mi-chemin entre la Terre et les Cieux ; un peu plus proche de son ange. C'était sur ce même toit qu'il venait de temps à autres écrire au stylo plume, sur du joli papier à lettre, ces paroles que leur destinataire ne lirait sans doute jamais, avant de les ranger dans une boîte en bois qu'il gardait précieusement dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.

Chaque fois qu'il venait sur ce toit, pour écrire ou pour penser, il mettait son cœur à nu et se rendait totalement vulnérable. Il se sentait amer et vide, et comme à chaque fois dans ces moments-là, il laissait couler ses larmes qu'il ne cherchait plus à cacher le long de ses joues à la peau de porcelaine. Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il se sentait libre de laisser tomber le masque de froideur qu'il revêtait pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Ici, il avait l'impression d'être comme un oiseau ; que les chaînes de la vie de simple mortel ne s'appliquaient plus à lui. Il ne lui manquait que les ailes. _De grandes ailes de lumière, comme celles de Shuuichi._

Shuuichi avait été son univers le temps de quelques mois et restait, aujourd'hui encore, son unique amour. Même après quatre longues années de séparation.

Passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde, brillant de reflets d'or à la clarté argenté de la lune et des étoiles, il révéla ses yeux couleur ambre, humides des larmes qu'il continuait de verser. Il réprima un sanglot lorsqu'il sentit encore une fois cette étrange présence, presque familière, l'entourer et flotter autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément tandis qu'une légère brise tiède se leva. _La même brise que ce soir-là... _songea-t-il. Il était presque certain que, s'il ouvrait les yeux, il pourrait voir ces magnifiques ailes de lumière, mais en même temps, il redoutait que cela brise le charme de ce moment. Aussi se laissa-t-il bercer par ce léger vent encore quelques instants. _Ou pourquoi pas une éternité ? _

Avec tous les rêves étranges et les pressentiments qu'il avait tendances à avoir depuis le décès de Shuuichi, il était habitué à éprouver ce genre de sensations particulières et surréalistes. Cependant, il ne s'habituerait jamais à voir ces moments de tranquillité interrompus par des visiteurs plus ou moins indésirables...

**Va-t-en, Maiko, **ordonna-t-il, sentant déjà la délicieuse sensation de chaleur le quitter.

Il avait ressenti la présence de la jeune fille derrière lui, apparaissant de nulle part comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire en usant de ses aptitudes d'ange.

**Je sais que tu aimes être seul dans ces moments-là mais --**

**Alors justement, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? **grogna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, agacé.

**Et bien, j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange alors je suis venu m'assurer que tu allais bien, **répondit la jeune fille.

**Tu n'es pas mon ange gardien, **lui rappela-t-il en se tournant pour lui faire face.

**C'est vrai, **concéda-t-elle, ne s'étonnant même pas de le voir pleurer. **Mais tu es le frère de mon protégé et s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, je sais qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas.**

**Encore une de tes façons de détourner la vérité à ton avantage, hein...**

**Héhé, c'est pourtant toi qui m'a appris ça, **plaisanta-t-elle, gagnant un petit sourire de la part de l'écrivain. **Tu sais ce qui te ferait du bien ?**

**Voir Shuuichi, enfin ? **suggéra le blond, sachant pertinemment que cela n'arriverait pas de si tôt.

**Oui, c'est sûr. Mais dans l'immédiat, tu devrais sortir faire un tour.**

**Je suis très bien ici. Je prends l'air et ça me suffit amplement.**

**Tu te morfonds sur toi-même, tu broies du noir ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu accompliras toutes les choses que tu as à faire ? Va donc passer un peu de temps avec tes amis ! **s'exclama Maiko.

Eiri pouvait constater dans ces moments combien l'adolescente silencieuse qu'elle était avant avait considérablement changé à son contact. De plus, être sortie avec Tatsuha pendant plus de deux ans - même si maintenant ils n'étaient plus tout à fait ensemble - lui avait également permis de s'extravertir un peu. _Voir même un peu trop... _remarqua intérieurement le romancier. En effet, si Maiko était énervante autrefois par son silence et ses réponses nébuleuses, aujourd'hui elle lui tapait toujours sur les nerfs mais davantage par la perspicacité agaçante de ses réflexions que pour ses attitudes taciturnes. _Toujours à dire des trucs vrais, et je déteste avoir tort ! _

**Quand j'aurai besoin de tes conseils, je te le ferai savoir, **répondit-il avec froideur.

**Tu as fait une promesse ! **lui rappela la demoiselle, ne lâchant pas l'affaire.

Mais son ami ne répondit rien, s'allumant simplement une cigarette. Son visage était encore marqué par les larmes désormais taries et il savait que Maiko l'avait remarqué, mais honnêtement, il s'en moquait.

C'est alors que la jeune femme déploya ses grandes et puissantes ailes de lumière, créant ainsi un halo de chaleur tiède et parfumée, luisant de blanc et d'argent. L'ange fit battre ses ailes comme pour les dégourdir un instant et il put remarquer leurs plumes, aussi légères et douces que des flocons de neige. Lorsqu'elle replia ses immenses ailes, elles disparurent tout simplement, invisibles aux yeux du monde mais pourtant toujours là. Les revoir avait suffit à raviver la douleur dans le cœur d'Eiri. Et à chaque fois c'était pareil...

**Je sais ce que la mort de mon frère t'a coûté, **dit finalement Maiko d'une voix douce et rassurante. **Mais tu ne peux pas t'enfermer dans une bulle. Tu as besoin d'être entourer de tes proches. Laisse-nous entrer dans ton cœur.**

**Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dont j'ai besoin dans mon cœur et "ceux d'en haut" me l'ont prise ! **rétorqua le blond.

**Tu sais pourquoi ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'il a fait. Intervenir directement comme il l'a fait pour sauver la vie et l'âme d'un humain nous est interdit. Shuuichi a enfreint une de nos lois les plus importantes, alors il a été puni pour ça. **

**Mais en haut, ils sont contents ! Ce sont eux qui profitent de ma vie à nos dépends à Shuuichi et moi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais accomplir ce destin qu'ils ont dessiné pour moi ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour leur faire plaisir. J'ai horreur de servir bien gentiment comme un bon toutou, sans savoir dans quel but et en n'ayant aucune récompense en échange ! Surtout qu'ils sont responsables de mon malheur !**

**TU es le seul responsable, Eiri, **lui rappela Maiko.

Sur le coup, le romancier ne répondit rien, tentant avant tout de calmer la colère qui montait lentement en lui. _Plus de colère, plus jamais. Elle a raison : c'est moi et cette colère qui avons causé la disparition de Shuuichi._

**Je veux juste qu'on me le rende... **souffla-t-il. **Il ne doit pas payer pour mes erreurs. **

**Tu as toujours été patient jusque là, alors continue à l'être. Je te promets que les choses vont bientôt s'arranger.**

**Tu es la première à me rappeler mes promesses et à m'en faire miroiter de belles. Mais jusqu'à présent, alors que moi j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour répondre à **_**leurs**_** exigences, tu n'as jamais respecté ta part du marché.**

**Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de négocier sur ce point, **intervint une nouvelle invitée qu'il reconnut aussitôt à défaut d'avoir pu anticiper son arrivée.

**Gabriel... **marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers l'archange derrière lui.

Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais avait un charisme qui en imposait suffisamment pour compenser sa petite taille. Son hôte avait les traits d'une occidentale et son regard d'acier, mêlé d'or et d'argent, assorti à sa longue chevelure miel, suffisait à glacer le sang de n'importe qui. Elle avait bien choisi son hôte dans cette vie : la beauté de la dénommée Miri, dont il ignorait le patronyme, ajoutait à la magnificence angélique de la combattante céleste. Elle se tenait debout sur la rambarde qui entourait la terrasse du toit de l'immeuble, sans aucun signe de vertige ou d'hésitation. _Evidemment, comment pourrait-elle avoir peur du vide puisqu'elle peut voler... _se dit Eiri.

**Ca faisait longtemps mon petit Uesugi, **fit-elle avec un sourire.

Eiri avait toujours du mal à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ses expressions ; douceur, moquerie, sévérité ? Etrangement, il ne pouvait utiliser son empathie sur elle, alors il ne savait jamais ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Avec grâce, la blonde sauta de la rambarde pour atterrir sur le sol bétonné de la terrasse.

**Ton petit Shuuichi a déjà reçu son châtiment alors la véritable raison pour laquelle on l'a gardé loin de toi si longtemps, c'est parce que nous avons jugé que ta punition serait la séparation, **dit-elle.

**Je vois. Et quand comptez-vous, ô grands êtres bénis de Dieu, me rendre mon amant ? **demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

**Nous voulions attendre que Luriel se réapparaisse, et il semble qu'il se soit réveillé il y a peu, **expliqua Gabriel.

Il fallut un instant à Eiri pour analyser les mots de l'archange, comme s'il refusait d'y croire.

**Est-ce... Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez... me le rendre ?**

**Oui.**

Le soulagement et le bonheur se dessinèrent sur son visage l'espace d'un instant, mais furent très vite remplacés par un froncement de sourcils.

**Où est le piège ?**

La blonde lui sourit et répondit :

**Eldariel ne t'a-t-elle jamais dit ce qu'était Luriel exactement ? **

**Je n'ai jamais songé qu'il soit important pour Eiri de le savoir, **répondit Maiko, dont les iris indigo avaient tourné à l'argenté.

En effet, le seul moyen que le romancier avait trouvé pour savoir si c'était l'ange ou l'humain qui dominait le corps d'un hybride, c'était la couleur de leurs yeux. Les iris des anges tournaient à l'argenté, tandis que celles de démons viraient au noir. Un noir semblable au néant infini des ténèbres. Et tandis que, quelques instants plutôt, c'était avec Maiko qu'il parlait, c'était maintenant Eldariel qui intervenait. De même que face à lui, c'était bien Gabriel, et non pas Miri avec qui il parlait. Et il savait que la jeune femme blonde et son archange étaient les seules sur lesquelles il ne parvenait jamais à prendre le dessus dans une conversation. En effet, sans trop savoir pourquoi, quelque chose au fond de lui l'empêcher de leur tenir tête. Et puis, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il ne respectait pas sincèrement la jeune femme et la créature céleste qu'elle cachait en elle.

**Et bien, Eiri... Luriel est - après moi - l'ange le plus puissant qui soit. IL l'a envoyé sur Terre afin qu'il se charge de surveiller les agissements de l'autre camp de plus près, sous la couverture d'un simple ange gardien. En réalité, Luriel est le plus grand guerrier qui ait combattu sous mes ordres, mais aussi le plus têtu. Par exemple, le fait qu'il ait laissé Shuuichi utiliser ses pouvoirs pour te sauver montre combien il se moque de nos règles, **expliqua la blonde.

**Si tu veux mon avis, il a bien raison... **marmonna Eiri, plus pour lui-même que pour les deux anges.

**J'étais sûr que tu penserais comme ça, c'est pourquoi le "transfert" effectué par Shuuichi il y a quatre ans n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? **s'enquit aussitôt l'écrivain, ne comprenant pas trop de quel transfert la blonde parlait.

**Rassure-toi, tu comprendras bien assez vite une fois que Luriel se sera totalement réveillé, **répondit Gabriel. **Bien, maintenant tu vas obéir à Maiko et sortir faire un petit tour. Si tu n'y mets pas plus de bonne volonté, nous allons encore devoir repousser l'échéance de tes retrouvailles avec Shuu-chan.**

**Ca suffit vos petits jeux ! **s'exclama-t-il, commençant à perdre patience. **Rendez-moi Shuuichi ! **

**Oy, oy ! Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas en jouant les gamins capricieux que tu le récupéreras ton petit chéri, **le réprimanda gentiment l'archange, avant de lui faire un joli sourire chaleureux. **Là-haut, on aime bien les happy-ends alors IL ne te demandera rien de plus que d'accomplir la tâche qui t'a été assignée.**

**Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? **

**Mmh... On aime aussi le suspense alors, disons juste que tu devras préparer Luriel à affronter les évènements à venir... C'est désormais ton fardeau.**

Le sourire de Gabriel s'élargie encore davantage tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui fit signe de se pencher - elle mesurait vingt bons centimètres de moins que lui - et lui murmura :

**Je t'en ai déjà dis plus que nécessaire pour l'instant et IL risque d'être très en colère contre moi à cause de ça. Alors sauve-moi la mise et comporte-toi en gentil garçon. **

**Peur du vieux barbu ? **la taquina Eiri avec un sourire presque mesquin au coin des lèvres.

Elle se recula d'un pas et lui adressa un regard de défi.

**Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'IL est vieux et barbu, Boucles d'Or ? **rétorqua-t-elle.

Il put remarquer à cet instant combien ses yeux s'étaient assombris, passant du doré glacé presque argenté au noisette ambré ; c'était le retour de Miri.

**Pour le reste, **dit-elle, **va te détendre un peu. Tu en as sérieusement besoin. **

Elle s'éloigna d'Eiri, retourna vers la rambarde, et ajouta d'un air mystérieux :

**Et puis, ce sera sûrement ta dernière occasion avant un bon bout de temps...**

**Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "dernière occasion" ?! **s'exclama-t-il.

Mais Miri ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui lancer un petit clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de grimper sur la barrière métallique.

**Eldariel, je te le confie jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Tu sais combien il nous est précieux.**

**Wakarimashita, Miri-sama, **approuva l'ange gardien de Tatsuha en s'inclinant légèrement dans un signe de respect.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, la blonde se laissa simplement tomber dans le vide, disparaissant tout bonnement de leur champ de vision. Et comme si de rien n'était, comme si jamais une jeune femme n'avait sauté du haut d'un immeuble comme pour attenter à sa vie juste sous leurs yeux, Eiri bailla à s'en déboîter la mâchoire en se grattant le derrière de la tête et Maiko - redevenue elle-même - s'étira dans tous les sens.

**Elle se la pète toujours autant... **se lamenta la demoiselle en s'approcha du bord du toit pour constater que Miri avait tout simplement disparu. **Miri semble trouver très amusant de jouer avec ses pouvoirs d'ange.**

**Elle a donné tout son sens à l'expression "faire le saut de l'ange", **fit remarquer le jeune homme **(1)**. **Mais est-ce qu'elle a bien le droit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs comme ça ?**

**Bah c'est pas LUI qui lui jettera la pierre. J'ai entendu dire qu'IL était pire qu'un gamin quand il s'agissait de faire des farces.**

**J'espère seulement que votre "Kami-sama" n'est pas du genre à jouer avec les humains comme un gosse sadique qui jouerait avec des fourmis...**

**Crois-tu que des millions de personnes à travers le monde le prieraient s'il était aussi cruel ? **répondit Maiko, agacé par les réflexions d'Eiri.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes de silence, l'adolescente reprit, sur un ton bien plus calme cette fois :

**Miri est arrogante alors elle me tape sérieusement sur les nerfs, mais c'est une fille honnête et juste. Et puis, Gabriel l'a choisie pour hôte dans cette vie, ce qui fait d'elle ma patronne. Alors je sais d'expérience qu'elle ne fait jamais de promesse en l'air : si elle t'a promis de te rendre Shuuichi, elle le fera.**

Eiri ne dit rien, se contentant de tourner son regard vers l'horizon. _Quelque chose va arriver, _lui murmurait une voix au fond de lui. _Il faut se préparer..._

**XXX XXX XXX**

Finalement, après moult argumentations de la part de Maiko, Eiri s'était décidé à sortir. Et bon Dieu ! Il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe ce matin !

En effet, il était maintenant devant l'hôpital, sans même savoir pourquoi. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, s'était qu'il marchait tranquillement dans les rues du centre ville d'Osaka. Il avait papillonné d'une boutique à l'autre, avait acheté un nouveau roman et l'édition du soir du quotidien qu'il aimait lire, et il était en route pour le conbini **(2) **le plus proche afin d'y acheter des cigarettes, de la bière et de quoi cuisiner pour les deux prochains jours lorsqu'il avait entendu un cri perçant.

Un sentiment de panique intense l'avait envahi. De la terreur à l'état pur. Et ce sentiment ne venait pas de lui... Il venait de quelqu'un, pas très loin... Il l'avait senti grâce à son empathie. Il avait commencé à courir en direction d'un petit parc pas bien loin et... Et c'était tout. Rien de plus. Après ça, c'était le trou noir. Impossible de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Il s'était simplement retrouvé là, devant l'hôpital universitaire d'Osaka. Pourquoi il était précisément là, il n'en avait eu aucune idée jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme et une demoiselle qui semblait être sa petite amie s'adressent à lui.

**Voilà, on espère que ça va aller pour votre bras, monsieur, **dit le garçon, tenant la main de sa compagne.

**Oui, et encore merci de nous avoir aidé, **renchérit la fille, une main sur son cœur, visiblement bouleversée.

**Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne peut rien faire pour vous ?**

**Euh... **marmonna Eiri, fronçant les sourcils. **Vous pourriez commencer par me dire qui vous êtes et pourquoi je --**

**Je m'appelle Shunsuke et elle c'est Kaoru, **répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire avenant.

**Vous... allez bien ? Vous avez l'air pâle, **s'enquit la dénommée Kaoru.

**Je...**

Eiri allait répondre mais, une douleur lancinante dans son bras gauche attira son attention. Il dût se forcer pour ne pas hisser un grognement de douleur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bras et remarqua trois profondes entailles qui lacéraient son avant-bras. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment s'était-il fait ça ?

**Comment ? **demanda-t-il tout doucement.

**On-On s'est fait attaquer, **expliqua la fille. **Et vous nous êtes venu en aide. On n'a pas vu qui... ou **_**quoi**_**... mais grâce à vous nous allons bien.**

**Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait mais vous vous êtes bien battu. C'est même étonnant que vous soyez en un seul morceau ! **ajouta Shunsuke. **Cet... homme était... immense !**

Pour toute réponse, Eiri fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que lui bavassaient ces deux-là. Ou plutôt, il comprenait mais... Ca n'avait aucun sens. S'il s'était battu, il s'en souviendrait. _Peut-être que sous le coup de l'adrénaline, j'ai un peu oublié... Voir carrément tout oublié. _Non, ça ne collait pas. Lui qui s'était tant battu au collège et au lycée, il savait exactement comment garder le contrôle sur son corps pendant un combat.

**Heu... Merci, **répondit-il finalement. **Vous devriez peut-être rentrer chez vous maintenant.**

**Oui, vous avez raison, on va rentrer, **approuva le jeune homme en entraînant sa petite amie avec lui en direction du taxi qui semblait les attendre.

**Et encore merci ! **s'exclama la fille.

Mais Eiri marchait déjà vers l'entrée de l'hôpital, direction le bureau d'admission des urgences. Son bras saignait, pas abondamment mais suffisamment pour que ce soit inquiétant et, puisqu'il était déjà là, autant profiter d'avoir des médecins et des infirmières à disposition pour soigner cette vilaine plaie. En entrant, il fut accueilli par un flux mouvementé de patients et de personnel médical passant dans tous les sens. Les sonneries de téléphones, les appels dans le haut parleur, les exclamations d'un couloir à l'autre... _Quel bordel... _songea Eiri.

Il avança jusqu'à l'accueil et une secrétaire s'occupa de lui.

**Que puis-je pour vous ? **demanda-t-elle.

Mais pour toute réponse, il se contenta de lever son bras et lui montrer les longues entailles qui zébraient sa peau.

**Ola ! On peut dire que vous ne vous êtes pas loupé ! **remarqua-t-elle.

**Sans blague... **marmonna le romancier, de très mauvaise humeur.

**C'est un animal qui vous a fait ça ?**

**Aucune idée.**

**Mmmh, tenez, remplissez ce formulaire, **dit-elle en lui tendant par dessus le comptoir un questionnaire d'information en quatre exemplaires. **Une fois que vous me l'aurez rapporté, vous irez patienter en salle d'attente que quelqu'un --**

**Oy ! Uesugi ! **

Aussitôt, l'interpellé fit volte-face pour voir à quelques mètres de lui son meilleur ami, Nakano Hiroshi, en blouse blanche. Le jeune médecin approcha de de son ancien camarade de classe pour remarquer à son tour la vilaine blessure à son bras.

**Waw ! Tu t'es fait ça avec quoi ? Une fourchette à barbecue ? **plaisanta-t-il. **Laissez, je vais m'occuper de lui, **ajouta le jeune homme aux longs cheveux auburn, ce soir attachés en une longue tresse, à l'attention de la secrétaire.

Il entraîna le blond avec lui jusqu'à une chambre à part puis le laissa seul un instant le temps d'aller chercher un nécessaire pour les premiers soins et de quoi faire d'éventuels points de suture. Lorsqu'il revint, il commença à nettoyer la plaie.

**Elle devait être vraiment très agressive cette fourchette à barbecue pour que tu aies une entaille de cette taille là, **plaisanta joyeusement Hiro.

**La ferme ! C'était pas une fourchette à barbecue... Enfin, je crois...**

**Tu crois ?! Ca doit faire un mal de chien ! Je pense que tu devrais plutôt être sûr de ce qui a provoqué ta blessure ! **

Eiri garda le silence un instant, gardant les yeux fixés sur la blessure que son ami de longue date soignait avec tant de savoir-faire. C'était vraiment étrange qu'il soit ainsi incapable de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois que ça arrivait. De temps à autres, il était victime de sérieux trous de mémoire ; parfois une ou deux heures, d'autres fois carrément une demi-journée. Il se souvenait clairement d'une fois où il s'était réveillé dans son lit aux alentours de cinq heures du matin avec comme dernier souvenir celui de faire sa vaisselle après son repas de midi, le jour précédent.

**Peut-être que je suis une sorte d'amnésique, **murmura-t-il pour lui-même, pas vraiment convaincu de cette hypothèse mais ne voyant aucune autre explication.

**Pas possible, mon vieux, **lui assura Hiro. **Je connais un véritable amnésique, qui réside dans l'aile réservée aux enfants, et je peux t'assurer que comparé à lui, tu as toute ta tête.**

**Alors quoi ? Je serais plutôt du genre schizophrène ? C'est comme ça que tu expliquerais mes trous de mémoire ?**

**"Tes trous de mémoire" ? Parce que c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ?**

**Non mais... c'est la première fois que je me retrouve blessé, **expliqua le blond sans quitter sa blessure des yeux tandis que Nakano lui adressait un regard interloqué.

**Si c'est pas la première fois, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Ou même, pourquoi t'es pas carrément allé voir un médecin ? Ca peut cacher un truc grave, ça ! **s'exclama le jeune interne en bandant la plaie nettoyée et désinfectée, jugeant qu'elle n'était pas assez profonde pour nécessiter des points de suture.

S'il ne le connaissait pas, Eiri pourrait jurer que c'était de l'inquiétude qu'il percevait chez son ami. _Y'a pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! Enfin, j'espère... Non, vraiment, si quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi, je suis sûr que Maiko ou même Miri prendraient la peine de m'en parler. Je ne serais pas d'une grande utilité au vieux barbu si je devenais gâteux ou un truc dans le genre ! _Les paroles de Gabriel lui revinrent alors à l'esprit : "Tu comprendras bien assez vite une fois que Luriel se sera totalement réveillé" avait-elle dit. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Et pourquoi y repensait-il maintenant ? Ce n'était certainement pas dans ces mots qu'il trouverait une réponse au mystère de ses pertes de mémoire.

**Je te suggère d'aller rendre visite au docteur Johanson, c'est une spécialiste des troubles neuronaux. D'ailleurs, elle est en charge du dossier du patient amnésique dont je t'ai parlé. Je crois qu'elle est de garde ce soir, je pourrais m'arranger pour que tu discutes vite fait de ton problème avec elle.**

**Oui, **_**maman**_se moqua le romancier.

**Hé, Uesugi ! J'suis pas ta mère !**

**Pourtant tu agis tout comme ! Toi et Maiko, arrêtez un peu de me materner, ok ?!**

**C'est normal qu'on agisse comme ça, tu crois pas ? Tu passes ton temps enfermé dans ton appart comme si c'était une espèce de tour d'ivoire ou je sais pas quoi. Les rares fois où on peut te voir, c'est quand on te traîne dehors de force ou quand on te tombe dessus alors que tu es de sortie pour la promotion de ton bouquin. Sérieux, Eiri, va voir ce docteur. J'me sentirai rassuré.**

**Alors tu t'inquiétais pour moi, Nakano ? Comme c'est touchant.**

**Baka ! Même maintenant tu restes mon boss. On est peut-être plus au lycée, ni dans une bande, mais tu es toujours comme un frère et je me considère encore comme ton bras droit, alors en tant que tel, mon devoir est d'assurer tes arrières, **répliqua Hiro avec véhémence en fixant le bandage avec un peu de sparadrap.

Eiri n'en montra rien mais il devait bien admettre qu'il était touché par les mots de son meilleur ami. Il était vrai que malgré le temps et les changements survenus dans leurs vies respectives, ses amis s'étaient montrés dignes de confiance en restant toujours disponibles pour lui, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Il y avait même des fois où il se sentait coupable d'être dépressif à cause de la disparition de Shuuichi, causant ainsi de l'inquiétude chez Hiro, Tatsuha et les autres, sans pour autant pouvoir leur expliquer la cause de son chagrin. Après tout, aucun d'eux à part Maiko ne se souvenait que Shuuichi ait un jour existé. Ils avaient dû se contenter de le soutenir sans poser de questions, en restant dans l'ignorance. Rien que pour ça, il leur était redevable.

Hiro griffonna sur son carnet le nom d'un antiseptique, arracha la feuille et la tendit à son patient.

**Tu changeras ton bandage 4 à 6 fois par jour en désinfectant bien comme il faut à chaque fois. Et essaye de ne pas mouiller la blessure, même pendant que tu te laves, durant au moins une semaine. Si ça s'infecte malgré tout, tu iras voir ton médecin traitant.**

Eiri ne répondit rien, se contentant de prendre l'ordonnance et de la fourrer dans sa poche en acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête. Il regarda le jeune médecin préparer une petite seringue et celui-ci lui expliqua :

**Je vais te faire un rappel anti-tétanos et un autre antirabique, juste au cas où...**

Quelques minutes plus tard, après les deux petites injections, le blond et son ami docteur quittèrent la petite chambre.

**Ecoute, je te laisse Uesugi, j'ai pas mal de patients qui m'attendent. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu ailles voir le Dr Johanson pour tes pertes de mémoires. La journée elle travaille en trauma mais elle fait ses gardes en pédiatrie puisqu'elle est une spécialiste des enfants. Dis lui que c'est Fifi qui t'envoie.**

**Fifi ? C'est quoi ce surnom débile ? **demanda l'écrivain, réprimant difficilement un fou rire.

**Cette Miri Johanson est américaine et elle a parfois du mal à retenir les noms japonais alors elle donne des surnoms à tout le monde, **expliqua Hiro d'un air agacé. **Enfin, si tu veux mon avis, c'est plus une excuse bidon pour donner des pseudos pourris et se foutre de la gueule des gens.**

Il fallut un certain temps à Eiri pour réagir. _Miri ?... _Hiroshi parlait-il de la même Miri ? La petite blonde qui l'appelait Boucles d'Or à la moindre occasion et qui cachait en elle une des créatures les plus puissantes au monde après Dieu lui-même ? _Est-ce que cette petite arrogante pourrait être assez altruiste pour être médecin ? Neurochirurgien pédiatre qui plus est ?!_

**Tu sais quoi, Nakano ? Finalement, je vais aller lui rendre une petite visite à cette Miri Johanson, **dit-il en regardant droit devant lui l'ascenseur qu'il se voyait déjà prendre pour se rendre aux étages supérieurs.

Sous le regard intrigué de son ami, il ajouta :

**Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle pourra m'en dire un peu plus sur l'origine de mes trous noirs... **

**Serais-tu en train d'admettre que j'avais raison ? **

**Exactement ! **approuva le romancier en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son pote de toujours. **Allez, merci de m'avoir soigné si vite ! On se voit plus tard !**

Et là-dessus, Eiri partit en direction de l'ascenseur, sous le regard médusé de Hiro. Etait-ce vraiment le Eiri Uesugi qu'il connaissait ? Partant ainsi d'un pas joyeux voir un neurochirurgien et admettant sans honte ses torts ? _Il fairait peut-être bien d'aller voir un psy, plutôt, _se dit le jeune homme avant de lancer à son ami :

**N'oublie pas de repasser par l'accueil des urgences pour remplir les formulaires de prise en charge !**

**Ouais, ouais ! **lui répondit le blond sans se retourner, continuant son chemin en se contentant de lui adresser un vague signe de la main par-dessus son épaule.

Puis il disparut dans l'ascenseur.

Après avoir enfin atteint le troisième étage de l'aile ouest de l'hôpital, réservé à la pédiatrie, Eiri se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières de garde en espérant y trouver le Dr Johanson. Si cette Miri était bel et bien celle qu'il connaissait alors il pourrait en profiter pour lui demander des explications sur ce qu'elle avait dit tantôt dans la journée concernant "le réveil de Luriel". Perdu dans ses pensées, il passa devant de nombreuses chambres avant de finalement s'arrêter.

Quelque chose avait attiré son attention... Quelque chose de lointain. Il n'en était pas bien sûr mais... _Un chant ? Quelqu'un chante dans un hôpital alors qu'il est déjà si tard et que -- _Mais il coupa court à son train de pensées. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ce chant... _Non, c'est impossible ! N'est-ce pas ?! Ca ne pas être... _**(3)**

Aussitôt il se mit à courir vers l'origine de la mélodie qui, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait devenait plus claire et la voix plus distincte. Plus il s'en approchait et moins il avait de doutes quant à la personne à qui elle appartenait. Et lorsque finalement il s'arrêta devant une chambre à la porte entrouverte, il se contenta de pousser le battant de bois pour le voir ; le jeune homme qui chantait, le dos tourné à la porte.

Sa voix harmonieuse et chaleureuse, pleine de douceur et de grâce... Il ne connaissait qu'un seul être au monde capable de chanter de cette façon. Pourtant, le garçon n'avait pas les cheveux roses mais châtains. Et puis, à en juger par sa carrure, il semblait un peu plus grand que ne l'était Shuuichi... Pourtant, cette voix... Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus : c'était celle de Shuuichi.

Eiri se glissa dans la chambre à pas de loup pour mieux apprécier la scène : le garçon à la voix d'ange, vêtu d'un pyjama de malade, était assis sur le rebord d'un lit et chantait une chanson aux paroles magnifiques pour une petite fille qui serrait contre elle son ourson en peluche. Elle semblait ne pas pouvoir s'endormir, ce devait être la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme chantait pour elle. Pauvre enfant, elle avait la moitié du visage brulé, couvert de cicatrices. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi dans son regard on pouvait voir un si profond chagrin. Malgré tout, le petit sourire qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle commençait à s'endormir laissait entrevoir combien ce chant divin pouvait alléger son cœur de ses souffrances.

Les paroles de la chansons étaient tristes et mélancoliques. Etrangement, elles lui rappelaient ses propres peines. Un être cher qui nous manque, un vide dans notre coeur... et le silence, son absence créant un vide. C'était insuportable pourtant cette chanson rendait tout cela si beau.

Finalement, au bout de deux ou trois longues minutes, la chanson toucha à sa fin. De toute façon, la fillette dormait déjà d'un profond sommeil. Avec douceur, le jeune homme caressa les joues de la petite, puis se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de remonter délicatement les couvertures pour que ses petites menottes restent bien au chaud.

**Je suis sûr que ta maman et ton papa veillent sur toi de là-haut, Izumi-chan, **murmura-t-il.

Puis il se leva doucement, faisant bien attention de ne pas faire le moindre bruit et se tourna vers la porte pour quitter la pièce. Et dès l'instant où il se tourna vers Eiri, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le cœur du blond s'arrêta net et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le souffle coupé, il tenta à plusieurs reprises de prononcer un mot, n'importe lequel, mais rien ne sortit. Et finalement, malgré ses efforts pour les retenir, une larme lui échappa, puis une seconde.

**Sh-Shuuichi ?! **souffla-t-il enfin, son cœur se lançant maintenant dans une course effrénée.

Il avait un peu grandi et ses cheveux n'étaient plus roses mais c'était bien lui. Le jeune homme face à lui le fixa de ses grands yeux violine et pencha la tête sur le côté, inquiet et curieux. Puis, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, illuminant le cœur d'Eiri. Le blond amorça un pas en direction de son ange, heureux de le retrouver enfin et pressé de pouvoir le serrer de nouveau dans ses bras, comme avant. Mais les premiers mots que lui adressa le garçon le figèrent instantanément.

**Vous me connaissez, monsieur ? **

Et la troisième larme qui coula sur les joues blanches du romancier ne fut pas emprunte de bonheur mais de douleur. _Il... Il m'a oublié ?_

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : (1)** Je précise pour ceux qui ne savent pas - moi-même j'étais pas au courant jusqu'à il y a trois ans - que le saut de l'ange c'est se jeter d'un point en hauteur dans le but de se suicider. **(2) **Un conbini est une espèce de superette de quartier, ouverte 24 heures sur 24 tous les jours de la semaine. On en trouve quasiment à chaque quoi de rue. Les katakana utilisés pour écrire conbini se base sur "conveni" du mot américain Convenience Store. **(3) **J'ai failli faire la méchante et arrêter le chapitre ici mais je me suis dit que ce serait vraiment mauvais, surtout que je vous ai déjà bien assez fait attendre, n'est-ce pas ?

**Notes : **Tout d'abord, en ce qui concerne les références religieuses, comme par exemple l'archange Gabriel, je n'utilise là que mes maigres connaisses en la matière. Je suis personnellement agnostique, c'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas croyante. Je ne fais donc de la pub pour aucun culte religieux que ce soit. Je m'inspire en revanche pas mal de Angel Sanctuary, lol. Bon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Vous avez aimé ? J'espère que oui, lol. Et je pense aussi que vous vous êtes dit, en voyant la fin : "Elle aurait mieux fait de couper avant parce que là c'est encore pire !". Je sais, je sais... Mais c'est ma spécialité que de laisser les gens dans un suspense intenable. Ce garçon est-il vraiment Shuuichi ? Si oui, pourquoi et comment a-t-il oublié Eiri ? Que va-t-il se passer ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ou sont mes chaussons ? Euh... non, ça c'est moi... Enfin bref, laissez-moi une chtite review parce que ça fait zizire ! Je vous répondrai aussitôt que j'en aurais l'occasion. Bisous et merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous !

**Lexique :**

Wakarimashita : J'ai compris. Entendu. (Forme passée du verbe "wakaru" qui signifie savoir ou comprendre. On trouve souvent la forme neutre "Wakatta" dans de nombreux anime.)


	3. Chap 2: I knew I loved you

**Titre :** Lettres à mon Ange.

**Auteur : **Patpat.

**Source : **Gravitation.

**Genre : **Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Lemon

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **Yuki Eiri x Shindou Shuuichi

**Disclaimer : **Gravitation appartient à Murakami Maki-sensei... Dieu bénisse notre reine du YAOI !

**Résumé : **Quatre ans de torture, quatre ans de solitude. Et lorsqu'enfin ils se retrouvent, tout le reste est perdu. De nouveaux obstacles, de nouvelles promesses... L'amour de l'un suffira-t-il à sauver l'autre ? Séquelle de "Pour toujours mon Ange", UA, Fantasy, OOC.

**Notes : **Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici mon chapitre 2 ! Mais qu'est-ce que cette horrible Patpat réserve encore à notre couple favori ? Hahaha ! Quelque chose de positif pour une fois. Et j'ai même trouvé une jolie chanson pour accompagner ce chapitre : "I knew I loved you", de Savage Garden (merci à Ceez qui me l'a trouvée). Evidemment, vous pouvez retrouver les paroles et leur traduction sur mon profile. Mais tout ne serra pas tout rose non plus, faut pas exagérer, lol. Allez, bonne lecture à tous.

**PS : **J'ai remarqué que je m'étais planté dans la date de la lettre du prologue, c'est 2008 et non pas 2006. Désolée.

**Dialogue en gras. **_Pensées en italique._

_**Chapitre 2 : I knew I loved you.**_

_Lettre 153 :__ 15 Juin 2008, quatrième année._

_Mon Ange,_

_Les choses ne se déroulent jamais comme on voudrait qu'elles se passent. C'est une réalité que j'ai pu confirmer à mes dépends encore tout à l'heure. _

_Pendant quatre longues années j'ai attendu de te retrouver sans aucune véritable garantie que tu sois encore en vie, quelque part. Mais à chaque fois que j'imaginais nos retrouvailles, je me voyais te serrer dans mes bras de toutes mes forces pour être sûr que plus jamais on ne t'enlèverait à moi. Dans ma tête, tu me serrais toi aussi jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir ton petit cœur battre à toute allure contre le mien. Et ensuite, toi et moi on s'embrassait à en perdre haleine, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Mais rien, absolument rien ne s'est passé comme je le souhaitais. Certes, tu m'as souri. Mais c'était le sourire d'un enfant perdu qui salue un étranger, pas celui d'un amant heureux de retrouver celui qu'il aime._

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Shuuichi ?! ..._

_Shuuichi, ton nom, c'est bien là la seule chose dont tu te souviennes. Tu m'as oublié et tu as oublié ta famille et tes amis, comme eux t'ont oublié. Est-ce la punition que ton Dieu t'a infligé pour avoir brisé un interdit en me sauvant la vie ? Est-ce que tu savais que ça arriverait ? Est-ce que tu savais que tu perdrais tous tes souvenirs de notre vie ensemble si tu utilisais tes pouvoirs pour me protéger ? _

_Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment compris, tu as toujours été le genre de garçon à parler par périphrases et autres paraboles... Pourtant, sans connaître tes pensées en surface, je devinais toujours ce que tu avais au plus profond du cœur. Alors, en me basant sur le fonctionnement de ton esprit simpliste et de ton habitude à n'agir toujours que dans mon intérêt, je me dis que tu fais ça uniquement parce que tu savais que quoi qu'il arrive, je te retrouverais._

_Mais maintenant, que dois-je faire ? Peut-être avais-tu toutes les réponses au moment où tu t'es sacrifié pour me sauver il y a quatre ans mais aujourd'hui, alors que tu as perdu la mémoire, comment suis-je censé savoir comment m'y prendre pour faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant ?! Qui sera mon guide ? Et puis, Gabriel m'avait dit un truc étrange... "Tu devras préparer Luriel à affronter les évènements à venir... C'est désormais ton fardeau." Qu'est-ce que cette allumée voulait dire par là ? Peut-être que je pourrais demander conseil à Maiko ; même si elle ne sait pas grand chose de la situation elle pourra sûrement comprendre de quoi il retourne, ou comment agir avec toi, comment faire pour te rappeler tes sentiments pour moi... parce que j'aime à croire que toute ta mémoire n'a pas purement et simplement disparu mais qu'elle est enfouie quelque part en toi... _

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de Maiko, je crois que Gabriel ne lui a jamais dit où tu étais et ce que tu devenais. Je vais devoir lui dire que je t'ai retrouvé. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, je sais qu'elle était très affectée par ta disparition. C'est normal après tout : que tu t'en souviennes ou non, elle est ta sœur. J'espère que malgré ce nouvel obstacle, les choses rentreront dans l'ordre entre nous. En tous cas, moi, mes sentiments n'ont pas changé, je crois même qu'ils sont encore plus forts. Mon amour pour toi... n'a vraiment aucune limite, Shuu-chan._

Après un dernier coup d'œil à la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire, Eiri referma son stylo plume. Il plia proprement la feuille et la glissa dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il inscrit la date d'aujourd'hui afin de pouvoir la retrouver parmi les autres. Il la rangea dans une jolie boîte de cyprès vernis, large et profonde, parfaitement cubique et ornée de plaques de fer forgé joliment travaillées, comme un petit coffre à l'ancienne dans lequel il rangeait ses plus précieux trésors : quatre ans de sentiments tortueux mais qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde, et ses souvenirs de ces quelques merveilleux mois passés avec Shuuichi, qu'il avait soigneusement retranscrit par écrit.

Avec un sourire amer, il referma la boîte et la rangea dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau. Que faire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait beau être romancier, il manquait cruellement d'imagination sur ce coup-là et le romantisme n'était pas son fort non plus. Pourtant, il éprouvait plus que tout le besoin d'être auprès de Shuuichi. S'adossant de tout son poids contre le dossier de son fauteuil en cuir, Eiri ferma les yeux en poussant un profond soupir. Il laissa son esprit voguer indubitablement vers ses souvenirs de la nuit passée. A l'hôpital, face à ce Shuuichi souriant aux yeux duquel il n'était rien de plus qu'un simple étranger susceptible de détenir les clés de son passé oublié, Eiri s'était retrouvé complètement désarmé.

L'écrivain contracta sa mâchoire pour réprimer un hurlement de frustration et passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde. Il rouvrit ses yeux d'or et fixa le plafond d'un regard vague. Et un nouveau sourire, plus tranquille cette fois, s'étira sur ses lèvres.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Quelques heures plus tôt, à l'hôpital universitaire d'Osaka...

**Vous me connaissez, monsieur ?** demanda Shuuichi, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres.

Le cœur d'Eiri sembla se glacer sous le coup de ces paroles. Le sourire chaleureux du petit ange et les mots blessants qu'il venait de prononcer étaient en total opposition, si bien que le blond ne savait plus quoi penser ni comment agir.

Shuuichi n'attendit pas sa réponse et le poussa doucement hors de la chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

**Il ne faudrait pas la réveiller, la pauvre a toujours beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, **dit-il à voix basse.** Ses parents sont morts dans un incendie il y a quatre mois, pendant la nuit. Maintenant elle a peur de fermer les yeux la nuit, comme si elle redoutait qu'un autre feu ne se déclenche. Et elle n'a plus aucune famille alors aussitôt qu'elle sera guérie, elle devra aller dans un orphelinat... J'ai de la peine pour elle.**

Puis, comme s'il remarquait tout juste l'expression de tristesse sur le visage de l'auteur, il fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

**Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur ? **s'enquit-il.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Eiri pour trouver le calme nécessaire afin de répondre sans trop balbutier.

**Tu... ne te souviens de rien ?**

Shuuichi baissa la tête, un petit air de nostalgie sur son visage en cœur. Il secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation et marmonna :

**Non, de rien mis à part mon prénom. Ça va faire quatre ans maintenant que les docteurs essaient de me rendre la mémoire. Ils utilisent toutes sortes de techniques mais... même l'hypnose ne marche pas...**

Puis il leva vers le blond un regard heureux. Dans les deux améthystes brillait une lueur de pureté qu'Eiri connaissait bien. Instinctivement, il fit de nouveau un pas vers le garçon mais s'arrêta aussitôt, se souvenant que désormais, Shuuichi ne le voyait plus que comme un inconnu. Serrant les poings de toutes ses forces pour retenir de nouvelles larmes qu'il se refusait à verser, il tenta de se convaincre que malgré tout, le plus important était que son petit ange était bel et bien en vie et qu'il allait bien.

Soudain, le tirant de ses pensées noires, les petites mains de Shuu-chan vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Son geste était hésitant mais sincère et d'une petite voix enrouée d'un je-ne-sais-quoi de bonheur, il chuchota :

**Je ne sais pas par quel hasard vous êtes venu ici mais je suis content. Ça fait quatre ans que je suis dans cet hôpital parce que je suis trop vieux pour aller à l'orphelinat mais comme personne ne sais quel âge j'ai, les docteurs refusent de me laisser vivre par moi-même. Surtout que parfois, il m'arrive de faire des crises et... D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que le docteur Johanson s'est arrangée pour que je puisse rester habiter à l'hôpital. C'est elle qui paye pour mes frais, elle est vraiment très gentille et elle s'occupe bien de moi. Mais... maintenant, il y a quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider à me souvenir ! Vous êtes là ! Grâce à vous je vais pouvoir vivre comme tout le monde et peut-être même retrouver ma famille et mes amis !**

Plongeant son regard perçant dans les yeux plein d'espoir du jeune homme, Eiri ne sut quoi répondre.

**Vous voulez bien, n'est-ce pas ? Vous acceptez de m'aider ?**

Mais voyant que le bel homme blond face à lui ne disait toujours rien, Shuuichi lâcha les mains blanches de ce dernier et recula.

**P-Pardon. Je suis désolé, **balbutia-t-il, gêné. **Ça ne se fait pas de demander de telles choses à un inconnu. Après tout, il se peut que vous et moi, on se connaisse pas si bien que ça. Peut-être qu'avant, on était juste voisins ou que j'étais le garçon qui distribuait les journaux dans votre quartier... Je commence à me dire que vous ne savez sans doute pas grand chose de moi et --**

**Je te connais mieux que personne Shuuichi, **le coupa alors Eiri, d'une voix grave et profonde.** On s'est rencontré au lycée et, même si on ne s'est connus que quelques mois avant que tu ne disparaisses, toi et moi étions très proches.**

L'écrivain ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait tout ça tout d'un coup mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse une barrière de plus se mettre entre eux. Il ne fallait pas que Shuuichi pense qu'il n'était que de vagues connaissances.

**Je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'aider à te souvenir, **ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la promesse.

Et sans crier gare, Shuuichi se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces comme si Eiri était l'ancre qui le rattachait à ce monde. De son côté, le blond pouvait de nouveau sentir la délicieuse chaleur de son petit ange se diffuser en lui comme une cascade de chocolat chaud sur un dessert glacé. C'était si agréable, si bon... Il lui avait tellement manqué. _Même si j'aurais préféré qu'il m'étreigne comme son amant retrouvé et non comme un ami perdu de vue, je suis tout de même soulagé de l'avoir de nouveau près de moi. Et peu importe le temps et les efforts qu'il me faudra, je rendrai à Shuuichi ce qu'il a perdu, _songea-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour du garçon.

Bientôt, il le sentit hoqueter contre lui et quelques sanglots s'échappèrent de la frêle silhouette de Shuuichi.

**Tu n'es plus seul, **souffla-t-il à son oreille, en espérant que ces quelques mots suffiraient à arranger les choses.

Il fallait croire que les actes les plus simples étaient plus qu'assez pour consoler le cœur du jeune homme désormais châtain puisque très vite, il s'endormit debout, toujours blottit contre l'écrivain. Lorsqu'Eiri s'en rendit compte, il le prit dans ses bras et se mit à la recherche de sa chambre.

C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il se trouva face à face avec Gabriel. Elle portait un chemisier noir et un élégant pantalon de la même couleur, avec par-dessus une blouse blanche dont la pochette était épinglée d'une petite plaque de plastique indiquant "Dr. Miri Johanson, neurologue pédiatre". Le stéthoscope autour de son cou et ses cheveux relevés en chignon lui donnait un tout autre style que celui auquel Eiri était jusqu'à lors habitué. Elle lui décocha un sourire en coin, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait la suivre. Il lui emboîta alors le pas et elle le mena jusqu'à une chambre près de la grande salle de jeu dans laquelle devaient s'amuser chaque jour les malheureux enfants séjournant à l'hôpital.

La chambre était blanche et propre, mais tout de même moins triste que la plupart des chambres d'hôpitaux. Des posters de musiciens étaient affichés ça et là et une étagère en pin peinte en violet - le genre de mobilier qu'on n'avait pas l'habitude de trouver dans un endroit pareil - se trouvait près du placard. Sur cette étagère étaient soigneusement rangés des collections de manga, de CD et de DVD, et sur les portes du placard étaient accrochés des dessins d'enfants, sans doute faits par les pensionnaires de l'hôpital. Au pied du lit, Eiri remarqua également une bonne dizaine de lapins en peluches de couleurs et de tailles variées. Et sur le chevet, il y avait un vase orange en verre travaillé avec savoir-faire - sans doute un souvenir d'Okinawa ramené par je-ne-sais-quel employé de la clinique à son retour de vacances - dans lequel un petit bouquet de marguerites et de tulipes s'épanouissait, ainsi qu'un radioréveil et un cadre dont la photo représentait Shuuichi entouré d'enfants et de membres du personnel hospitalier faisant la fête pour ce qui semblait être un anniversaire.

On voyait bien que le pauvre garçon vivait là depuis quatre ans...

Miri avait repoussé les couvertures pour qu'Eiri puisse allonger Shuuichi. Une fois le garçon étendu sur le matelas, le romancier le couvrit avec douceur avant de caresser du bout des doigts son visage à la peau douce.

**Il est mignon quand il dort, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il ne se repose jamais assez, cet idiot. Toujours à faire des rondes dans les couloirs la nuit pour rassurer les enfants qui font des cauchemars. Surtout la petite Izumi... Elle aussi c'est un ange, tu sais. Dans quelques années elle sera amenée à protéger et à guider quelqu'un.**

**Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? **lui demanda un peu sèchement Eiri, sans pour autant hausser la voix de peur de réveiller Shuuichi.

**Et pourquoi pas ? **

Il ne répondit pas.

**Ne parle pas de tes amis à Shuuichi. Ça ne ferait que lui faire du mal puisqu'ils ne se rappelleront jamais de lui. Ne lui dis pas non plus que Maiko est sa sœur, il risquerait de vouloir rencontrer leurs parents et ce serait le même problème...**

Eiri demeura silencieux.

**Si tu t'y prends bien, je le laisserais habiter avec toi mais d'abord tu devras gagner sa confiance. Mais je ne pense pas que ce sera trop difficile. Repasse demain pour venir passer du temps avec lui, emmène-le en promenade... A son réveil, je lui dirai que tu viendras le chercher dans l'après-midi. Ne le fait pas attendre.**

**Il m'a dit qu'il faisait des crises, **intervint-t-il finalement. **De quoi il parlait exactement ?**

La jeune femme parut hésitante un instant, comme si elle ignorait si c'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait lui confier ou pas. Mais elle finit par répondre :

**Je ne suis pas sûre - même LUI refuse de me dire ce qu'il en est exactement - mais je pense que Shuuichi est plus vulnérable maintenant et que ses perceptions du monde sont plus sensibles. D'ailleurs, avec cette empathie que tu as désormais, toi aussi tu perçois les choses différemment. Mais tu es mieux protégé que Shuuichi alors tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas vraiment compte. Puisque Shuuichi a perdu la mémoire, il ne sait pas comment contrôler son empathie et lorsque quelqu'un possédant une mauvaise aura passe dans les environs, Shuu-chan en subit les conséquences.**

**Moi non plus je n'ai jamais su comment contrôler cette empathie, pourtant je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de "crises", **fit remarquer l'écrivain.

**Au contraire, ce contrôle est devenu instinctif chez toi et puis, tu jouies d'une protection spirituelle que Shuuichi ne possède plus.**

Eiri n'était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce que Miri voulait dire par là mais il ne dit rien. Il était trop tard et, bien qu'il n'ait rien fait d'extraordinaire aujourd'hui, il se sentait complètement vidé. A moins que...

**J'ai eu une perte de mémoire aujourd'hui. Toi qui es neurologue, tu ne saurais pas d'où ça vient ? **l'interrogea-t-il aussitôt.

Avec un sourire étrange, un de ceux qu'il n'aimait pas voir se dessiner sur les lèvres de la demoiselle, elle haussa les épaules et dit d'un air évasif :

**C'est bon signe. Pas de soucis à se faire. **

Et tandis qu'elle quittait la chambre, il marmonna :

**Médecin à deux balles. Encore une qui a eu son doctorat dans une pochette surprise.**

**J'ai entendu, **lança-t-elle doucement par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Eiri allait partir lui aussi, mais il jeta un dernier regard à son bien aimé avant. Son visage d'ange était bercé dans la pénombre de la pièce tandis que le reste du lit était baigné dans les rayons de lumière provenant du couloir. Le cœur battant la chamade et les mains moites comme celles d'un collégien qui s'apprête à embrasser une fille pour la première fois, il se pencha et, du bout des lèvres, déposa un baiser tendre et amoureux sur la petite bouche pulpeuse de Shuuichi.

Celui-ci poussa un petit soupire d'aise avant de se retourner dans son sommeil, paisiblement emmitouflé dans ses couvertures.

Et sans un regard de peur de perdre sa volonté, Eiri partit à son tour, refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

**XXX XXX XXX**

L'écrivain jeta un coup d'œil à la petite horloge de bureau qui reposait sur le rebord d'une étagère. Elle annonçait 13H12. Prenant son courage à deux mains pour affronter la terrible réalité du monde extérieur, il se leva de son fauteuil et partit dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller vite fait et se préparer à partir.

Après avoir enfilé un pantalon et une chemise, il se brossa les dents et se donna un coup de peigne histoire d'empêcher ses cheveux de n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Tandis qu'il se regardait une dernière fois dans le miroir, il songea : _Dire que pendant tout ce temps il était à quelques quartiers d'ici, dans la même ville. Evidemment, pendant tout ce temps, cette gamine arrogante savait où il était... C'est bien du Gabriel ça... Des siècles et des siècles de sagesse... tu parles ! Elle est comme au premier jour !_

A cette dernière pensée, Eiri fronça les sourcils. "Comme au premier jour" ? Il ne connaissait Gabriel que depuis trois ans à peine !

**Par "comme au premier jour", je voulais dire comme au premier jour où je l'ai rencontrée, **se dit Eiri, comme pour se rassurer.

_Non ! Je voulais dire comme au premier jour de la Création ! _affirma une part de lui-même qui commençait à lui faire peur. Comme si des pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes apparaissaient dans son esprit. Ça arrivait parfois quand il captait les pensées des gens par le biais de son empathie mais là, c'était différent.

**On dirait que... ça vient --**

_De l'intérieur ! _

Quelque chose n'allait pas. La tête commençait à lui tourner sérieusement alors il se pencha sur le lavabo, ouvrit le robinet et se rinça le visage à l'eau fraîche.

**Rien de grave Eiri, tu ne fais qu'entendre des voix... Ça arrive à tout le monde ! **se dit-il sur un ton sarcastique en attrapant une serviette pour s'essuyer.

Et alors qu'il se redressait pour voir son visage dans le miroir, ce ne fut pas son reflet qui lui fit face, mais celui d'un autre lui. Un Eiri différent. Les cheveux coiffés différemment, un peu plus longs. Et surtout, ils n'étaient pas blonds mais blancs. Et ses yeux... Ils étaient argentés.

Surpris, Eiri se saisit l'espace d'une fraction de seconde **(1)**. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et lorsque son regard se fixa de nouveau sur le miroir, les choses semblaient revenues dans l'ordre.

**Génial, en plus des voix j'ai des visions. Je deviens Jeanne D'Arc ou quoi ?!**

Et alors qu'il amorçait le pas pour quitter la salle de bain, il put jurer avoir entendu rire au lointain. Quelque part... dans sa tête.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Shuuichi était tout excité, et ce depuis son réveil. Lorsque l'infirmière avait prévenu le docteur Johanson de son réveil pour qu'elle vienne faire son auscultation quotidienne, un étrange sentiment avait envahi le jeune homme. Lentement, des souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient et aussitôt que la jeune doctoresse avait pénétré sa chambre, il s'était jeté sur elle en la harcelant de questions. "Le jeune homme blond d'hier soir, vous l'avez vu ?", ou encore "Est-ce qu'il vous a dit s'il reviendrait ?", et même "Je suis tellement bête que j'ai oublié de lui demander son nom ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!" Finalement, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'en effet elle l'avait vu et qu'il lui avait assuré qu'il repasserait voir Shuuichi le jour-même, ce dernier avait sauté de joie comme un enfant à qui on aurait promis une friandise.

Depuis neuf heures du matin, il s'était donc préparé à recevoir la visite de ce bel homme ressurgit de son passé enfoui. Il avait mis un temps fou à choisir ses vêtements, se disant qu'après s'être montré en pyjama, il se devait de faire un effort au niveau vestimentaire pour ne pas passer pour un pauvre malade dépourvu d'une garde-robe descente. _Je suis juste amnésique à forte tendances schizophrènes, pas de quoi fouetter un chat !_ s'était-il dit, à la limite de l'euphorie.

Quand l'infirmière préposée à la distribution des plateaux-repas était passée dans sa chambre, elle lui avait posé une question qui méritait réflexion.

**Pourquoi te mets-tu dans un tel état pour un simple ami, Shuuichi ? Vous ne ferez que vous promener un peu, rien de plus.**

Et sans y penser, il avait aussitôt répondu :

**Parce que c'est quelqu'un que je veux impressionner.**

Etonnée, l'infirmière ne l'interrogea pas davantage. Shuuichi, en revanche, se posa beaucoup de questions. _Pourquoi vouloir impressionner cet homme... C'est pas comme si je me souvenais de lui pourtant ?! _Mais quelque chose au fond de lui le titillait. Comme lorsqu'on cherche un mot qu'on a sur le bout de la langue. Comme si des images, des souvenirs s'apprêtaient à remonter à la surface mais restaient stagner à mi-chemin. Et depuis le passage de l'infirmière, il était resté assis sur le rebord de son lit, songeant à ce que pouvaient bien signifier ces sentiments qui envahissaient un peu plus son cœur à chaque instant.

Ce fut alors que la petite Izumi entra dans la chambrée. Elle tenait serré contre elle son ourson en peluche et un pant de sa robe de chambre fuchsia mal attachée trainait à ses pieds.

**Shuu-chan ? Tu as l'air triste... **souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

Les mots avaient toujours du mal à passer à cause des brûlures au niveau de sa lèvre supérieure. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire sincère et ouvrit ses bras pour l'inviter à venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Évidemment, la petite Izumi ne se fit pas prier et, une fois bien installée elle demanda :

**Pourquoi tu es triste ?**

**Parce que j'aimerais beaucoup me souvenir, **répondit simplement Shuuichi.

**Je suis sûre que tu finiras par te rappeler, alors ne sois plus triste. J'aime pas trop ça quand tu es triste parce que tu ne chantes plus.**

Le garçon esquissa un autre sourire, amusé cette fois par les réflexions enfantines de la fillette. Il enviait son innocence ; malgré la perte de ses parents, la petite ne gardait aucune rancœur contre l'incendiaire qui avait mis le feu à sa maison ni contre la vie en général, pourtant personne n'aurait pu l'en blâmer. Lui en revanche, bien qu'il fasse de son mieux pour garder le sourire en toutes circonstances, il se sentait plein d'amertume, comme rongé par le vide qu'avaient laissé en lui ses souvenirs disparus. Il passa la main dans la chevelure d'Izumi et dit :

**Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne cesserai jamais de chanter pour toi.**

**Même quand je devrais partir à l'orphelinat ?**

**Oui, même quand tu partiras. Je viendrai te voir tous les jours ou presque, pour m'assurer que tu te fasses des amis et que tout aille bien pour toi.**

**T'es mon meilleur ami Shuu-chan, j'en veux pas d'autre, **fit la fillette, d'un air presque boudeur.

**Ne dit pas ça, Izumi-chan. C'est important d'avoir des amis, surtout quand on n'a pas de famille. Les personnes comme nous resteront toujours un peu seules au fond de leur cœur alors il faut qu'au moins on ne le soit pas dans la vie. Tu ne crois pas ?**

**Mais pour toi c'est pas pareil. Je suis sûre que quand tu retrouveras tes souvenirs --**

**Quand je retrouverai mes souvenirs, je t'adopterai pour que toi non plus tu ne sois plus seule, **la coupa Shuuichi.

La petite fille tourna vers lui ses yeux vairons, noir et vert, et lui fit un sourire plein d'espoir.

**C'est vrai ? Tu promets ?**

**Oui, je te le promets, **assura le jeune homme en tendant son auriculaire pour sceller son serment.

Izumi accrocha son petit doigt au sien, son sourire plus lumineux que jamais. Shuuichi embrassa la fillette sur le sommet de la tête, laissant ses cheveux bruns chatouiller son nez. Ils se firent un gros câlin, comme celui qu'un grand frère fait à sa petite sœur pour la réconforter. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Izumi s'écarta de Shuuichi et descendit de ses genoux.

**Le monsieur aux cheveux dorés qui va venir te voir... **commença-t-elle. **C'est quelqu'un de gentil. **

**C-Comment es-tu au courant pour lui ? Tu as entendu le docteur Johanson en parler avec moi ? **s'étonna Shuuichi.

Izumi, qui lui tournait le dos, fit non de la tête et répondit :

**Je le sais, c'est tout. Son prénom c'est Eiri, et il t'aime beaucoup. Tu dois toujours lui faire confiance. Quoi qu'il arrive.**

Shuuichi fronça les sourcils, intrigué. En effet, il arrivait parfois à Izumi d'agir ainsi et ce qu'elle disait alors ressemblait davantage à un casse-tête chinois qu'à des paroles innocentes. La fillette se tourna alors vers lui et l'espace d'un instant, il aurait juré avoir vu un flash argenté dans son regard. La petite fille lui fit un large sourire et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle révéla le bel homme blond que Shuuichi avait rencontré la veille au soir. Quelque peu troublé, tant par les mystérieuses paroles d'Izumi que par la présence de cet homme dont le charme le faisait presque suffoquer, l'adolescent se contenta de cligner bêtement des yeux.

Sur le passage, Izumi lança un sourire au blond puis disparut au détour d'un couloir. Ne se laissant pas trop déstabiliser par l'attitude plus qu'étrange de la fillette, le jeune homme à la chevelure dorée entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

**Il ne faut pas faire de promesse qu'on ne pas tenir, Shuuichi, surtout à une petite fille, **fit-il remarquer.

**Mais ne vous en faites pas, je compte bien tenir parole, **affirma Shuuichi avec véhémence en descendant de son lit. **Alors comme ça, vous êtes venu me rendre visite. C'est gentil.**

**C'est normal, **se contenta de répondre le blond.

Étrangement, Shuuichi ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans cette situation. Cette relation superficielle avec son invité ne paraissait absolument pas naturelle et, si ça ne dépendait que de lui, il se comporterait de façon bien plus familière en sa compagnie. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'était leur relation avant...

**Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi formel avec moi, Shuuichi. Je te l'ai déjà dit hier soir : toi et moi étions très proches.**

**Proches à quel point ? **demanda innocemment Shuu.

A cela, le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il hésitait à lui donner la réponse. Finalement, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Shuuichi le devança :

**S'il vous plait, répondez-moi. Je ne me souviens de rien alors je serais contraint de vous croire sur parole. Je suis prêt à vous faire confiance, alors dites-moi la vérité.**

**Tu ne partiras pas en courant ? **demanda simplement le blond.

Sur le coup, Shuuichi crut qu'il plaisantait mais il se détrompa vite lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression sérieuse sur son visage. Aussitôt, il acquiesça :

**Promis.**

Eiri sembla hésiter de nouveau, comme s'il redoutait le pire. Était-ce vraiment quelque chose dont il faille avoir honte ?

**Toi et moi on... Je... J'étais ton... J'étais amoureux... de toi. Et d'ailleurs, je le suis encore.**

Il fallut un moment à Shuuichi pour réagir. Mais lorsque l'information eut fini par imprégner son cerveau, il se décida à répondre, balbutiant un peu au passage.

**J-Je ne savais que je... Mais, alors vous... Vous êtes...**

**Gay ? Pas vraiment, **répondit le jeune homme. **Je suis simplement tombé amoureux de toi et--**

**Et moi ? J'veux dire, est-ce que je partageais vos sentiments ?**

Il fallut un autre moment avant que son visiteur ne se décide à répondre.

**Oui, on était ensemble. **

_J'en étais sûr, _songea Shuuichi. _Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous... _

**Ne te sens pas obligé de reprendre une relation amoureuse avec moi maintenant, **ajouta le blond. **Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te souviennes avant, et je suis prêt à attendre. Par contre, si tu pouvais arrêter de me vouvoyer, ce serait sympa. Tu me donnes l'impression d'être plus vieux que je ne le suis.**

**Euh... oui, bien sûr, vous... j'veux dire **_**tu**_** étais quelqu'un de suffisamment proche de moi alors... Mais, quel est ton nom ? Depuis hier soir, je n'ai même pas pensé à te le demander.**

**La petite te l'a pourtant dit, **répondit le blond, avec un sourire amusé que Shuuichi lui découvrait pour la première fois.

**Tu t'appelles vraiment "Eiri" ?! **s'exclama le garçon, n'en revenant pas du tout.

**Oui, Uesugi Eiri. Et toi tu t'appelles Shindou Shuuichi. Tu es né un 16 avril, et désormais tu devrais avoir dix-neuf ans. **

Le regard de Shuuichi s'illumina aussitôt et, comme Eiri s'y attendait, il dit :

**Dis-m'en plus ! S'il te plait.**

**Hum... Ok. Alors, et bien... C'est en t'entendant chanter que je suis tombé amoureux, **commença le blond en s'asseyant sur le lit, à l'endroit exact où se tenait Shuuichi juste avant.** Tu as toujours eu une voix merveilleuse. Au lycée tu étais un solitaire, tu n'avais pas d'amis, du moins pas que je sache...**

A ces mots, un air triste apparut sur le visage de Shuuichi et Eiri se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure. Jusque là il avait dit la vérité mais, à la demande de Miri et pour le bien de son bien-aimé Shuu-chan, il allait devoir lui mentir.

**On était dans un lycée à Tokyo et tu étais pensionnaire. Tu n'avais pas de famille à part Maiko, qui était ta cousine. Aujourd'hui, elle est l'assistante de ma directrice d'édition alors je la vois assez souvent. A l'époque, elle jouait de la guitare pour accompagner ta voix. Vous vous ressemblez tellement qu'on dirait des jumeaux.**

**Mais à part elle, je n'avais vraiment aucune famille ? **s'enquit l'adolescent avec une petite voix.

**Non, **mentit Eiri. **Mes amis n'étaient pas au courant pour toi et moi parce que, à l'époque, j'étais un chef de bande et tu te doutes bien qu'entretenir une relation homosexuelle quand on est censé imposer sa loi dans un bahut, c'est pas évident.**

Shuuichi garda le silence. _J'ai tout oublié de ma vie d'avant mais on dirait bien qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde pour se souvenir de moi non plus... C'est d'autant plus miraculeux que je sois tombé sur Eiri, _songea-t-il, vraiment déçu et triste.

Remarquant l'expression sur le visage de son petit ange et percevant ses sentiments, Eiri éprouva le besoin de le réconforter. Aussi se leva-t-il pour s'approcher de lui et posa une main sur sa tête, ébouriffant affectueusement ses cheveux désormais châtains. Avec un sourire chaleureux, un de ceux qu'il avait toujours réservé à Shuuichi, il dit :

**Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là moi. Et si les choses se passent bien entre nous - et si tu le veux bien évidemment - j'irais demander à Miri, enfin j'veux dire au Dr. Johanson si tu peux venir habiter chez moi.**

Lorsque l'adolescent leva vers lui un regard troublé, il s'empressa d'ajouter en détournant la tête pour ne pas se mettre à rougir devant lui et éviter qu'il ne s'imagine qu'il était une espèce de pervers **(2)** :

**En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne compte pas te sauter dessus non plus.**

Mais à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que c'est Shuu lui-même qui se jeta sur lui, encerclant sa taille de ses petits bras fins. Pris de court, Eiri écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant trop quoi faire de ses dix doigts. Devait-il laisser parler son instinct et rendre à Shuuichi son étreinte, et par la même risquer de choquer l'adolescent et de créer un froid entre eux ? Ou bien devait-il se contenter de garder ses mains dans ses poches et ravaler sa frustration ? Son ancien amant, quant à lui, ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite des implications de son geste et demeura un instant blottit contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse robuste.

_Je savais qu'on était proches et maintenant que je suis contre lui, je regrette de ne pas me souvenir du temps qu'on a passé ensemble ! Ce que je suis bien dans ses bras..._ Finalement, il réalisa le double sens de la situation et se recula d'un bond. _Ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs ! _se dit-il. _Je ne dis pas que je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre ses sentiments - je suis tombé amoureux de lui une fois, preuve que ça peut recommencer, mais on n'y est pas encore._

**Je suis désolé ! **s'exclama-t-il, rougissant légèrement.

**Y'a pas de mal, **lui assura Eiri, détournant une fois de plus les yeux.

Malgré tout ce temps passé à espérer le retour de Shuuichi, après tant de temps il n'était plus vraiment habitué à sa présence. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rougi de cette façon... Il fallait bien dire aussi que son petit ange était le seul à solliciter de telles réactions de sa part.

Afin d'éviter qu'un nouveau silence gêné ne s'installe trop longtemps, Eiri lança :

**Et si on allait faire un tour ? Y'a un parc pas loin et un restaurant à quelques rues de là qui fait d'excellents okonomiyaki. **(3)

Le ton de sa voix se voulait indifférent mais trahissait tout de même une certaine... timidité que Shuuichi n'aurait jamais cru entendre venir de ce grand blond à l'air si cool. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas malgré tout d'accepter avec joie et excitation en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Il se hâta de sortir sa veste en jean préférée de la penderie, l'enfila, de même que ses baskets et rejoignit Eiri qui l'attendait déjà devant la porte. Il s'agrippa à son bras comme un koala et ils partirent tous deux pour une belle journée.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après un succulent repas et deux bonnes heures passées dans le parc à se promener et à discuter, Eiri et Shuuichi s'étaient assis sur un banc, aux abords du lac. En quelques heures à peine, le jeune amnésique en avait appris plus sur son passé que durant ces quatre dernières années. Enfin, avoir à ses côtés un ancien amant qui se souvenait en détail de chaque moment passé ensemble ne pouvait que lui servir. Mais en écoutant Eiri répondre à ses questions avec un regard lointain et une once de mélancolie dans la voix, Shuuichi ne pouvait que constater combien les sentiments de ce dernier à son égard étaient forts et sincères. Et surtout, il se sentait coupable de l'avoir abandonné aussi longtemps ; rien qu'en l'entendant parler il pouvait percevoir le chagrin et la solitude en lui, mais aussi la foi qu'il avait gardé en la certitude de retrouver celui qu'il aimait. Et pour tout cela, Shuuichi l'admirait.

Et l'aimait.

Même si les souvenirs disparus ne lui revenaient toujours pas, l'amour qu'Eiri éprouvait pour lui émanait de son être et de son âme avec une telle puissance qu'il flottait autour d'eux comme un nuage d'opium. Une senteur suffocante mais douce, une drogue à laquelle Shuuichi ne pouvait résister.

S'il avait encore du mal à croire au miracle de ces retrouvailles, il ne doutait plus d'avoir un jour aimé cet homme. C'était comme si Eiri était sorti tout droit de ses rêves et que durant ces quatre années passées à l'hôpital, Shuuichi n'avait fait que l'attendre. Il savait qu'il l'aimait avant même de le revoir. Aujourd'hui encore, c'était une vérité aussi universelle que un et un font deux, que la terre est ronde, ou que le feu brûle.

Eiri, quant à lui, parlait, sans vraiment se rendre compte des prises de conscience qui s'opéraient en Shuuichi. Lui qui parlait pourtant si peu se laissait complètement aller, sa langue se déliant au même rythme que son cœur s'ouvrait. Le jeune malade l'écoutait sans vraiment prêter attention à ses paroles ; à un moment il avait simplement décroché, se contentant d'apprécier le timbre de sa voix, son semblable à une mélodie composée rien que pour lui. Puis, sans calculer ses gestes, avec un naturel déconcertant, il se tourna vers le blond, prenant appui sur le dossier du banc pour se rehausser et arriver à la hauteur de son visage, puis l'embrassa.

Un simple baiser, au coin de ses lèvres, bref et léger, comme la plume d'un cygne effleurant la surface de l'eau.

Surpris, l'écrivain stoppa net son récit et son coeur manqua un battement. Shuuichi venait de l'embrasser. Que devait-il faire ? Comment devait-il réagir ? Répondre à son baiser c'était prendre le risque de perdre le contrôle. Ne rien faire revenait à rejeter ses sentiments et peut-être même à blesser son amant.

_Embrasse-le._ Encore cette voix, là, quelque part dans sa tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de jouer à Dr. Jekhill et Mr. Hide !!

_Dans ce cas, lequel de nous deux est Mr. Hide ?_

Qu'est-ce que...?

_Ne joue pas les innocents et embrasse-le ! _

Mais --

_Maintenant !!_

Et sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de décider de quoi que ce soit, Eiri sentit avec horreur son corps se mouvoir par lui-même, comme s'il n'était plus le seul maître à bord. Avec une aisance qui le surpris lui même, il étreignit Shuuichi avec douceur, et l'embrassa. Il se voyait agir, il sentait son cœur battre la chamade et ses lèvres se presser contre celles de son petit ange, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Puis les sensations grisantes que lui procuraient les lèvres douces du garçon tandis qu'elles bougeaient à l'unisson des siennes surpassèrent tout le reste. Peu importait cette présence étrange et peu rassurante qui avait pris l'initiative à sa place, peu importait le lieu, peu importaient les conséquences de ce geste... Cela faisait si longtemps...

Pour Shuuichi, qui avait eu peur un instant d'être allé trop loin et trop vite en embrassant Eiri, peur de l'avoir blessé et d'être rejeté, ce baiser qu'il recevait du blond avait quelque chose de bon. De normal. De juste.

C'était ainsi que les choses devaient être, et pas autrement.

Eiri était la pièce manquante qu'il avait tant cherchée, le foyer qu'il avait tant attendu. Shuuichi était enfin complet, maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser, Eiri murmura son prénom :

**Shuuichi... **

**Je ne me souviens de rien, **souffla le jeune homme. **Si ce n'est cette certitude en moi... La certitude que je t'aime. **

Ces mots, prononcés avec tant de conviction, eurent le mérite de laisser Eiri sans voix. En cet instant, le monde pouvait bien disparaître - il en avait même oublié cet esprit qui sommeillé en lui avait pris possession de son corps un instant plus tôt, tant que Shuuichi était là plus rien n'importait. Quatre années longues comme une éternité passées à graver ses souvenirs dans le marbre sacré de ses lettres pour être sûr qu'ils ne disparaissent jamais, quatre ans passés à n'avoir rien d'autre à chérir... Environ 1460 jours qui lui semblaient si lointain maintenant que Shuuichi était à ses côtés.

Et étrangement, il pouvait sentir le cœur de son amant faire écho au sien : Shuuichi avait le sentiment d'être enfin entier. _Quoi de plus normal quand on retrouve son âme sœur ?_

Se rappelant à Eiri, la petite voix qui n'avait cessé de croître en lui depuis ce matin résonna de nouveau dans sa tête.

**Quelque chose ne va pas, **dit-il, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'attention de quiconque.

Mais prenant ces mots pour lui, Shuuichi rougit de gêne. Grâce à sa nouvelle empathie, Eiri n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que sa phrase idiote avait fait culpabiliser le pauvre garçon qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

**Je ne dis pas ça pour toi, Shuuichi, **assura-t-il. **C'est moi qui... ne vais pas bien.**

**Comment ça ? **s'enquit le jeune garçon. **Tu as mal digéré quelque chose ? Ou bien c'est une migraine ?** ajouta-t-il naïvement. **On devrait peut-être rentrer à l'hôpital maintenant, je suis sûr que le Dr. Johanson acceptera de t'examiner et --**

Mais Shuuichi se mordit la lèvre, comme pour réprimer un cri. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et Eiri n'eut absolument pas besoin de son empathie pour ressentir la douleur qui foudroyait son compagnon. Sur le coup saisi par la soudaineté de cette crise, Shuuichi s'agrippa aux bras du blond comme un naufragé à une bouée. Et comme si ce simple contact avait suffi pour créer une sorte de connexion entre eux, tout ce qui traversait l'esprit du garçon se déversa à torrent dans celui de l'écrivain : violence, rage, soif de sang, désir de destruction... vengeance.

**Venus d'en-dessous, ils détruiront tout ce qui doit être protégé. Ils arrivent. Ils te cherchent. Ils te cherchent. Ils te cherchent ! Luriel !**

Les mots se précipitaient dans la bouche de Shuuichi, sonnant presque comme une prophétie.

_C'est de l'empathie où je ne m'y connais pas, _lui souffla la petite voix en lui, plus proche que jamais. _Laisse-moi me battre à ta place, pour le protéger. _

Qui était-ce ? Eiri commençait à entrevoir la réponse.

L'atmosphère des environs avait changé : un froid mordant malgré le beau temps et un silence de mort. Quelque chose arrivait bel et bien. Parce qu'il savait que le temps lui manquait pour élucider complètement ce mystère, Eiri ne réfléchit pas davantage, et céda à l'offre. Fermant les yeux, il laissa la présence en lui prendre le dessus : ce fut plus puissant que lorsque son corps avait bougé par lui-même pour embrasser Shuuichi quelques instants plus tôt. Ça l'envahissait, du bout des orteils à la pointe des cheveux, et dans son dos, une douleur aiguë le tiraillait.

Se levant du banc en un bond, il saisit Shuuichi - encore sous le choc de sa crise - dans ses bras avec un geste protecteur.

Voilà donc ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, voilà la cause de ses moments d'amnésie de plus en plus fréquents. Mais cette fois au moins, il pouvait voir, entendre et ressentir ce qui se passait ; dans un même corps, il y avait deux esprits qui agissaient en résonance l'un avec l'autre. Le sien, et celui de Luriel.

Il sentit alors deux ailes, puissantes et immenses, s'extraire de son dos et se déployer juste au moment ou apparaissaient devant lui plusieurs ombres qui glissaient au sol de manière inquiétante. Et tandis qu'elles se matérialisaient devant lui pour prendre la forme de silhouettes, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien retentit sinistrement depuis l'autre rive du lac, à une vingtaine de mètres de là.

**Je constate que tu as bien changé, Uesugi ! **

**Approche Seguchi, puisque c'est Luriel que tu cherches, je suis là !**

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : (1) **Yuki ne sursaute jamais ! Il se saisit seulement. Lol ! **(2) **On est tous d'accord sur un point : Yuki est réellement un pervers ! Mais évidemment, il ne faut pas que Shuuichi s'en rende compte trop tôt, lol. **(3) **Les okonomiyaki sont une des spécialités culinaires d'Osaka. Il s'agit de légumes finement taillés et de viande ou de poisson, préparés et cuisinés à même la plaque de cuisson, le tout formant une galette qui est ensuite assaisonnée d'une délicieuse sauce. Je vous le recommande.


End file.
